1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit switch and, more particularly, to a vibration type circuit switch.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition to bright colors, lights and sounds are main factors of toys that will get children's attention. Although there are various devices provided in toys to cause sounds and lights to make them more attractive to children, they all have one or more shortcomings as listed hereafter. Firstly, a manually operated switch is normally required to turn the lights and/or the sounds on/off. Secondly, a specific device is required to generate the sounds and lights and the structure of the device tends to be complicated. Thirdly, the pattern of the sounds and lights is predetermined, that is, the sounds and lights are not instantaneously and interactively generated with the toys' player.
The present invention provides a vibration type circuit switch such that the sounds and lights of the toys and be activated by shaking the toys and the structure of the switch is very simple and manufacturing cost thereof is low.